A New Way
by Rasberry Jam
Summary: Seifer comes back to garden, Zell's the one chosen to be his guide. They can't stand each other. Yaoi Warning, I've rated it PG because of the upcoming chapters. Please R&R!
1. Where do we start?

A New Way.  
  
WARNING: This is a yaoi fic. witch means that there is a male/male paring. The content can be a little violent/forceful. Don't read if you're a sensitive person!  
  
Disclaimers: Well, the fact that I aint the owner of Final Fantasy 8 practically says it all, I own NOTHING! Please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Where do we start?  
  
  
  
Zell shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he didn't like the idea of sitting in the same room as his archenemy Seifer. Not at all!  
  
The reason Seifer came back to Garden was because nobody accepted him in their presents. No big surprise there, as former (prior/previous) sorceress knight. Zell didn't feel for him. He couldn't help it, but he didn't.  
  
Squall had insisted that Zell talk to him, as Zell was one of the students the bully had harassed. If Zell could stand him and gave him admittance (entrance) then it would be okay.  
  
'Oh, how Squall would enjoy this…' Zell thought miserably.  
  
"So Chicken-wuss, how's it goin'?" Seifer tremulous (trembling) tried.  
  
"You didn't read the list of demands (claims) did you?" Zell said looking at Seifer with a forbearing (impatient/for boring) gaze. Seifer ignored Zell and turned to look out the window, avoiding Zell's piercing stare. After a while Seifer couldn't stand it, 'damn the Chicken has practised that stare, and boy does he do it good.' "No not really, how did you guess?" he demanded.  
  
"Well you see, in the list there was a bunch of paragraphs about NOT calling names!" Zell explained, "I don't know if it's your way of filing up the void that is your life. If you could call that life…" he snickered to himself but Seifer did not like the joke.  
  
"My life is NOT a void!" he roared, looking utterly upset. Zell had never seen Seifer so heated because of a lame joke and didn't understand how he could get so cross for such a thing, "Geez, sorry" he said lamely. Seifer looked at him darkly, "you didn't mean that!"  
  
Zell sighed, "No actually I didn't!!" he answered coldly.  
  
Seifer sulked and muttered under his breathe, "reverse roles, huh? Zell being all cocky…" Zell didn't hear the previous and maybe that was for the best. Seifer started fiddling with his gunblade, rotating it into the floor. Zell couldn't understand how they could let Seifer still have the gunblade while in Garden, he was mentally unstable (at least Zell thought so) and if he got mad he could attack one of the young students.  
  
"So where's your sidekicks?" Zell said ironic but Seifer objected, "Their not my sidekicks!!" and with that he rose to walk away.  
  
Zell saw Seifer's lean back-frame and the broad shoulders, he too rose to object to Seifer's deportation and took tree fast steps after the bully. But as Zell at the highest reached Seifer's shin, he suddenly noticed that he stood face to face with the tall mans bare collarbone and he twitched. He twitched!  
  
"Uh, well according to regulation you can't leave until I permit you…" Zell stammered, "Fuck regulation, I may leave when I want!" he smirked and added, "Chicken-wuss!" Seifer just loved to be in control and he took every chance, thus he to felt Zell weaken and tremble, though he didn't quite understand why. Witch neither Zell did, as he looked up at the pitiful site of former Sorceress knight, "well, there goes your admittance then…and of I go!" with that he jogged out of the little classroom on the second floor.  
  
And after him a confused Seifer ran, "You cant do that!" he said angry.  
  
"I just did!" Zell retorted and pushed the bottom to first floor, "But what about…?" "About what, if you want the scholarship you hafta treat me nice!" Seifer stared at the small fighter "Treat you NICE?" "Yeah and get me a soda…Oh, and five hotdogs!!" "AND five hotdogs?" Seifer just repeated dumbfound.  
  
Zell looked skyward "Do I hafta explain everything?" he said in a knowing fashion, "But first I'll go to my room and change to my regular clothing…See ya in the cafeteria, buddy!!" it was a sarcastic remark to Seifer, one whom Zell had dreamt of. The day HE could mock 'Seifer of the disciplinary'.  
  
He turned with ease and walked of down the hall towards the Dorms, leaving Seifer were the man stood.  
  
But Zell couldn't shake of the agitated feeling everything wasn't okay with Squall's rival, and the questions like 'were are Fujin and Raijin?" kept popping up in his head.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
So how about it…please tell me if it sucks or if I should re-write it…but be gentle^_^;; I'm new at this (okay, such a bad excuse) Do you think Zell and Seifer OOC? Please R&R!  
  
Thanx 


	2. Meet you halfway!

A New Way.  
  
WARNING: This is a yaoi fic. Which means that there is a male/male paring. The content can be a little violent/forceful. Don't read if you're a sensitive person!  
  
Disclaimers: Well, the fact that I ain't the owner of Final Fantasy 8 practically says it all, I own NOTHING! Please don't sue me!  
  
Meet you halfway!  
  
Seifer paced peacefully trough-out Garden towards the Cafeteria. Little did he think about stopping or saying hello to old friends, as he all to well knew he was an enemy now. He passed the infirmary remembering the fight with Squall. `Your to old to be a bully! Grow up!' he thought about the mocking words miserably. He was now a tall boy turning man, which would soon mean leaving Garden anyway. Why did he come back? He looked at arrangement for the Garden Festival all placed outside the park; he never really enjoyed the Gardens festivities. There where always a bunch of students who followed him around, but he didn't like them. The cadets in Garden where always so fixated with fame and popularity. He learned early in his youth to not count on such things, to be true to himself. Even though he didn't really mean to hurt others he despised them too much to stop. And it was like Raijin and Fuujin caused that feeling; because they ones more proved that power would eventually  
lead everything, especially fools.  
  
He wished he could like the other children from the orphanage as much as he wanted to, but they all got a bad start, or ending if you might. He didn't know why but something in Squalls presents trigger a strange but old sensation as well as unease. And he couldn't shake it of. Now he neared the cafeteria. While he walked through the corridor with windows that showed the beautiful spectacle, that was sunset, he thought of why he always teased Zell. It was because Zell got angry so effortless and was an easy target. It WAS fun seeing the short boy mad.  
  
"What you doin'?" He heard the delighted voice behind him. He ignored the poke on his back and kept staring towards the horizon.  
  
"HEY! It's not nice to ignore!" The merry voice spoke up ones more, and Seifer could no longer take it. So in hope that some of Selphie's high spirit would rub off he turned around meeting her smile.  
  
"Geez, are you trying to make me blind?" He asked, "That smile is worse that headlights on a car..."  
  
"And it took great practice!" She agreed. Seifer just looked at her, did she just concur with his sarcastic remark.  
  
"I hear about your paring with Zell..." The small fighter continued, and Seifer rolled his eyes, `she's talking like we're an item' he thought but she didn't stop to ask why he looked bothered, "and if your still here than you must have changed, I mean Squall did let you come back to Garden."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess..." she interrupted him once more, "So I've taken the liberty to forget all that is old and get to know you! So lets PAR-TY!" With another breathtaking smile she dragged him away.  
  
***  
  
A little earlier, in Zell's dorm:  
  
He walked out of the shower, troubled with the thought of Seifer. Zell couldn't pinpoint what felt wrong when he was near Seifer, but he was now certain that it had something to do with the Bully. It was that tingling, uneasy, jumpy feeling. Like he couldn't trust Seifer with anything. He didn't dare get to close to Mr. tallboy. Zell hung the towel against his chair and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and wide pants from his wardrobe.  
  
`Damn, if I only remembered how it use to be, when we we're young.' He thought tiredly. `I think I need a break from all this unhealthy thinking...' with that he started to hit his punch bag with even flow of hits. The door rang and Zell snatched his jacket and ran to open the door. Behind it a hyper ventilating Selphie stood. Between the gasps for air she took the time of day to say:  
  
"WOAH! I never thought that there was room for SO much muscles in there!" whiles poking her finger against the bare of his chest. Zell blushed and gave her a friendly push.  
  
"I'm guessing that's NOT what you came to tell me..." he stated and headed towards his wardrobe once more to fetch a t-shirt, leaving Selphie standing in the doorway. She took the gesture as an invitation, which it luckily was, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Oh that's nice, no welcome hug or a `Heya Selphie, wanna-grab-a-hotdog-and-go-train?'" she mock impersonated him.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He just answered and with that gave her a tight hug and retorted, "Heya Selphie, cant-grab-a-hotdog-hafta-take-care-of-Seifer!" with that he stuck his head into the t-shirt.  
  
"So? I have an idea to, which will take care of that!" Selphie stated proudly, and told him what she had planed for the evening. When she was finished he just looked at her with begging eyes,  
  
"Can't you at least have a little compassion?" he said sulking once more at Squalls bad choice but grabbed his gloves and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey, don't complain...there is always a backside to things, at least you have a consolation!" Selphie said walked after him trough the door.  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"well you see..."  
  
"How can there possibly be...I mean Seifer?" Zell continued without noticing that the petite girl didn't keep his pace, "We're like arch enemies and well..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" She hissed behind him in such a crude manner it mad him stop, and half the people who stood outside their dorms.  
  
"SELPHIE?!" Zell said shocked not expecting such a foul word from the little giddy-go girls mouth.  
  
"Well..." she said testing now that she had got his attention, "look at it this way; an enemy is a friend who wants to kill you!" she said wisely.  
  
"Is THAT the consolation?" Zell busted and made low grunts of disapproval, "geez that's comforting, thanks Selphie!"  
  
"Boyoka, you're being picky," she said but her face cheered up as she noticed the boy, trained for hand-combats manic grin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." he said smiling, "Oh, wait I forgot my jacket! You go fetch him already!" with that he turned and ran back the way he came. Selphie just sighed; `he always gets away don't he?' with that she resumed her walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know but I'm starting to plan of giving Selphie a bigger role than I originally planed. What do you think? Are they totally OOC? If so please give me tips (and strength...buddah ^_~) about what that doesn't consist with their personality. R&R! Thanx. RJ 


End file.
